


bitter dawn [ON HIATUS]

by uncontrollablesobbing_mp3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Multi, author doesn’t know what she’s doing, i mean bnha but with modern eu and america, it’s basically a chatfic for... a majority of it?, let’s be honest here, superpower high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3/pseuds/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3
Summary: (title tentative)scooter: this was totally not a terrible decisionscooter: like at allsparky: Yeah, thanks america[THIS IS ON HIATUS — i lost all my drafts for this story and so it will take a while to rebuild, thank you for your patience!]





	1. prologue

Let me paint you a picture.

 

Some years in the future, genetic purifications result in the appearance of special abilities in individuals. These abilities allow for real-life superheroes to exist, but drive a gap between the ordinary and the extraordinary. When the former outnumber the latter, issues are bound to arise.

We look into a normal US high school, with some very out-of-the-norm students, and we’ll be watching how they progress in this new world, this new _era._

_This is just the beginning._


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in technology.

September 12th, XXXX, 2:51pm

BrockSnuckle added TWilde , FongEvan , AnthonyP , and JDS to New Chat!

 

BrockSnuckle: Hey everyone, I’m just wondering if any of you managed to catch what was for History homework today?

 

AnthonyP: I dont have your same history class, but I thought it was page 201 in the textbook

 

JSD: its 201 and 202?

 

TWilde: We’re supposed to answer the questions on 202 and read ahead on 205-206

 

TWilde: Fabrishithead said it at the beginning of class

 

FongEvan: Heah

 

FongEvan: *Yeah

 

BrockSnuckle: Thank you guys so much!

 

BrockSnuckle: I figured it might be a good idea to put together a study group, it’s only been a week and Fabrishenko already has a quiz scheduled for Wednesday 

 

TWilde: Yeah, it’s fuckin stupid

 

JSD: THERES A QUIZ

 

JSD: ALREADY?

 

FongEvan: You didn’t hear?

 

JSD:

 

JSD: i guess i ddidnt pay much attention

 

AnthonyP: You guess? lmao

 

AnthonyP: also why’s your username like that?

 

JSD: liek what

 

BrockSnuckle: It’s just your initials, right?

 

JSD: yea

 

JSD: they said that the account had to be your name, they never said how

 

TWilde: They should’ve been more specific

 

TWilde: Ive seen some pretty creative shit

 

FongEvan: I think the settings can be changed

 

FongEvan: there are nicknames?

 

FongEvan has changed their name to evan !

 

evan: Like that

 

TWilde has changed their name to Wildcat !

 

TWilde has changed New Chat to Study buddies !

 

BrockSnuckle: :D

 

BrockSnuckle has changed their name to Brock !

 

AnthonyP has changed their name to panda !

 

JSD has changed their name to delirious !

 

Brock: Why Delirious?

 

evan: His laugh is insane

 

evan: Ive only heard it like twice

 

evan: But its freaky

 

delirious: HEY

 

delirious: youre right but STILL

 

wildcat: it’s hilarious

 

panda: I have no clue who you people are but i’m excited to hear this crazy laugh

 

wildcat: come sit w us at lunch

 

Brock: You have lunch fifth period, right?

 

panda: I have a free, but i have lunch fourth

 

evan: i have the opposite!

 

panda: Cool!

 

wildcat: we sit at the table closest to the windows

 

delirious: hguys check this out

 

delirious: [brockstudieshard.jpg]

 

Brock:

 

Brock: When did you take that?

 

delirious: during history lol

 

delirious: your face says it all

 

wildcat: such concentration

 

evan: And you wonder why you’re out of the loop in history

 

delirious: shut up

 

delirious: ill kick your ass in gpe

 

wildcat: now THAT’S something i’d wanna see

 

evan: gpe??

 

wildcat: gifted phys ed

 

Brock: It may not be the best idea, though...

 

panda: Tbh most people use Gpe as an excuse to pick fights

 

wildcat: yup

 

wildcat: it’s pretty fun

 

wildcat: i knocked like 3 people out last time

 

wildcat: nearly got 2 weeks detention but i got out of it

 

panda:

 

panda: How??

 

wildcat: the greatest magician never reveals his secrets ;)

 

Brock: Okay, besides that, anyone else been on the news recently?

 

evan: Yeah the UN is fucked

 

delirious: ???

 

Brock: There’s a worldwide treaty going into motion that can restrict Gifteds to certain schools and such.

 

evan: It’s pretty fucked up when u think about it

 

wildcat: that’s WAY fucked up

 

delirious: seriously?? WTF???

 

panda: They can’t do that, can they?

 

Brock: Technically, they can

 

Brock: We pose a “danger to society as we know it”. They want to keep a balance.

 

Brock: We may hate it, but we’re kinda in the minority here.

 

wildcat: pretty stupid of them

 

delirious: yeah specially considering the kickback theyll get if it goes through

 

Brock: It hasn’t stopped them before.

 

panda: That’s dark

 

Brock: Oh well. I gotta go do history, see you guys in class.

 

panda: Good luck

 

delirious: byye brock!!

 

evan: See ya

 

wildcat: later

 

Study buddies is inactive, 3:34pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! we’re finally getting back into the swing of things! hope you enjoyed the first of many, let me know what you think in the comments! -si


	3. G

Study buddies, Sept. 13, 11:27am

 

panda: Yo evan

 

panda: Where are you

 

evan: class let out late, sorry

 

evan: i’ll be there in five

 

delirious: dhsjak hold on

 

delirious: tyler did you just sprint through the hallway

 

evan: he had class with me, he’s probably trying to make it to chem

 

delirious: did he run out of the classroom tho?

 

evan: i’m not sure

 

wildcat: MADE IT MOTHERFUCKERS

 

panda: Nice

 

evan: wait where are you anthony

 

panda: The table at the back, by the door to the yard

 

evan: wait I don’t see you

 

panda: Look left?

 

evan:

 

panda: Other left.

 

evan: oh there u are

 

wildcat: @BrockSnuckle where are you??

 

delirious: is he not in classs?

 

wildcat: nope

 

delirious: OOOO

 

delirious: BROCKS SKIPPING

 

Brock: I’m in the nurse’s office >_<

 

delirious: oh

 

evan: what happened?

 

Brock: Had an episode in the middle of class.

 

wildcat: you okay?

 

panda: Yeouch

 

Brock: I’m fine. They gave me a temporary suppressant shot, so I should be good until I get home.

 

evan: i hate it when i have to take those

 

evan: it makes me feel drowsy

 

panda: Ive never taken one, they dont seem fun though

 

Brock: I made a friend though, another guy had to up his suppressant dose too.

 

Brock: He says he has my same physics class, he recognized me from there.

 

delirious: hes in our physics class?

 

delirious: what does he looklike?

 

Brock: Hold on

 

Brock: [SmilingScotty.png]

 

delirious: AA

 

delirious: MEME GUY

 

panda: Meme guy?

 

evan: he looks familiar

 

delirious: he got in trouble for watching meme compilations on his phone in class

 

wildcat: that’s awesome

 

panda: A real legend

 

Brock: I got his number, hold on

 

BrockSnuckle has added ScottC to Study buddies !

 

delirious: HEY MEME GUY

 

wildcat: yo

 

evan: what’s up

 

panda: Hello!

 

Brock: Welcome to the chat!

 

ScottC: ...

 

ScottC: why am i meme guy??

 

delirious: you got in trouble for watching meme compilations during ohysics right

 

ScottC: right

 

ScottC: that WAS me

 

JSD has changed ScottC ‘s name to MEME GUY !

 

MEME GUY:

 

MEME GUY: how about no

 

MEME GUY has changed their name to scooter !

 

wildcat: makes sense

 

scooter: brock where’d you go

 

Brock: I’m just around the corner, the nurse is writing me up a note.

 

scooter: see you later i guess, they’re still talking to my doctor on the phone

 

Brock: Good luck.

 

scooter: thx i’ll probably need it!

 

panda: Why are they talking to your doctor?

 

scooter: i take suppressants normally bc my ability affects my learning enough, and they think i’ve outgrown the dosage i’m on.

 

delirious: so you need more??

 

scooter: to keep me from shaking like a toddler on mountain dew, yea

 

evan: lmao

 

wildcat: that’s the best comparison i’ve heard in a while wow

 

delirious: that’s fuckin hularious

 

panda: what’s your ability?

 

scooter: super speed, i’m like the flash but with more ADD

 

Brock: It’s kinda funny to watch you pace, though...

 

scooter: shhhhh

 

Brock: His shoes started smoking ;D

 

delirious: dfjskal wow

 

scooter: SHHHHHHHH

 

wildcat: you do that while just PACING?!

 

scooter: it’s not really pacing

 

scooter: just walking really fast back and forth

 

wildcat: that’s

 

wildcat: wow

 

Brock: Now Tyler, I don’t judge when you randomly summon silly putty to play with during class...

 

wildcat: gjksks

 

wildcat: IM NOT JUDGING OK

 

wildcat: I JUST SAID IT WAS WOW

 

scooter: lol

 

delirious: id say soemthing but i mess around all the time in class

 

scooter: weren’t you bottle flipping last class?

 

delirious: yep

 

delirious: practicing not touching the bottle

 

panda: Guys

 

panda: You Have To See This

 

panda: [HeScrem.mp4]

 

wildcat: EVAN WHY

 

evan: I HAD TO OKAY

 

evan: HE ASKED ME TO SHOW OFF MY ABILITY

 

delirious: wait whats in the video

 

wildcat: evan screams at a glass and it shatters

 

delirious: ahhaahhaahha

 

scooter: that’s ,,, honestly impressive

 

evan: *bows*

 

wildcat: brock finally showed up to chem

 

Brock: I’m finally here!

 

panda: Yay

 

evan: yay!

 

scooter: yay for not dying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting ao3 exists whoops  
> hope y’all can keep up, i’m gonna be adding characters at least once a chapter and making mentions of them, so stay tuned and let me know what you think in the comments~!  
> -si


	4. U

Study buddies, Sept. 15, XXXX, 2:39pm

 

delirious: @BrockSnuckle

 

delirious: @BrockSnuckle

 

panda:

 

panda: Youre right next to him

 

Brock: What’s up?

 

delirious: can i add another friend

 

Brock: Depends, who is it?

 

delirious: remember the beard guy i told you about

 

delirious: that’s him

 

Brock: Okay, go for it!

 

delirious: thank yo!!

 

JSD has added Patt.Luke. to Study buddies !

 

JSD has changed Patt.Luke ‘s name to toonzy !

 

toonzy: Hello everyone!

 

toonzy has changed their name to Toonz !

 

wildcat: hey

 

scooter: hello!

 

panda: Hi

 

evan: yo

 

delirious: this is cartoonz, or luke

 

delirious: hes my best friend, ever since we were young

 

Toonz: Yep!

 

evan: wait what classes do you have?

 

Toonz: I don’t go to your school

 

delirious: ^^ he goes payson

 

panda: Oh

 

panda: That’s the one thats like three miles away right?

 

Toonz: Yeah

 

scooter: one of my neighbors goes there i think!

 

wildcat: i almost went there, it’s closer to my place

 

Toonz: It’s a pretty good school

 

panda: Cool

 

Toonz: Wait did one of you just teleport??

 

wildcat: ?? wym?

 

Toonz: Panda was just in one spot and suddenly appeared in another

 

panda: Shit, i keep accidentally using my ability

 

evan: i know the feeling dude

 

Brock: Quick question, Luke, do you know anyone with bright pink hair?

 

toonz: No, why?

 

Brock: Nothing in particular. Any of you guys?

 

evan: nope

 

panda: I dont think so

 

wildcat: out here? no way

 

scooter: nada here

 

delirious: id remember them if they had hair like that

 

Brock: That’s discouraging.

 

panda: Why do you say that?

 

Brock: I keep getting visions of someone with short neon pink hair, and it feels like they’re important.

 

wildcat: that’s ... unique

 

scooter: how important does it seem?

 

Brock: About as important as my visions about the UN issues.

 

toonz: You had visions about the UN stuff?

 

panda: How long ago did you have them

 

Brock: About a month ago, and I didn’t just see the announcement of the policy, I saw the result.

 

wildcat: well? what was the result?

 

Brock: I can’t tell you, or anyone really

 

Brock: General rules for future vision: if you tell someone, it changes.

 

scooter: you right

 

scooter: side note does anyone wanna lend me like five bucks

 

panda: Sure but why

 

scooter: ...

 

scooter: i need more peanut butter

 

scooter: and nutella

 

wildcat: ewww, why?

 

Brock: That’s... probably not healthy.

 

evan: if you have extra money buy oreos

 

scooter: give me money for it then, i need the pb

 

scooter: and i’ll tell you once i get it :P

 

Panda: Cryptic but I trust your need

 

Panda: Peanut butter is the best nut butter

 

scooter: i agree

 

wildcat: ^^

 

Brock: What about almond butter?

 

scooter: ... i’ve never actually had it

 

Brock: It’s pretty good :)

 

delirious: heh nut

 

wildcat: delayed reaction of the century brought to you by delirious

 

delirious: hEY

 

delirious: MY PHONES SLOW OKAY

 

toonz: You were too busy making googly eyes at ebjgndmdm

 

toonz: forget anything was said

 

scooter: well, rip luke

 

Panda: He died for all of us

 

evan: he was a true friend

 

toonz: I’m not dead guys

 

evan: ... r.i.p.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another week of BS, another chapter. how’d i do? drop a kudos if ya liked it.   
> -si


End file.
